Doppelgangers
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of stories where Marty of the Trilogy Universe really acquaints himself with his counterparts, in the Twins Universe and the Almanac Universe. "Missing" scenes from The Way We Could've Been. Edited: Reduced tickling time to five minutes each.
1. Triplets?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This is sort of a missing scene from The Way We Could've Been - where the Marty of the Trilogy Universe become really acquainted with his counterpart from the Twins Universe, as well as his counterpart's twin (Calvin).**

_November 26, 1986  
3:00 PM PST  
Twins Universe_

The local Marty smiled to himself, as he was walking through Hill Valley Park with the visiting Marty - as well as his own identical twin brother, Calvin. It was almost like he had two twins, and that the three of them could almost be like triplets.

"I must say that it's really a great pleasure to meet you," the local Marty said to his inter-dimensional counterpart. "It's still hard to believe that, in the original timeline, our lives were really identical. I could imagine how frightening it must have been to have experienced being shot by those Libyan terrorists. I wonder how he's coping."

"I shudder to think about it," the visiting Marty replied. "Anyway, it's a little tough for me to deal with having multiple sets of memories. It gets rather confusing. I mean, it kind of makes talking about my childhood rather difficult. Know what I mean?"

"Imagine how it is for me," Calvin said, sighing - as he started to climb up a tree. "It could be so difficult to know how my twin brother has this set of memories that don't even involve me. Granted, I've come to accept it - but it feels rather funny to me."

"Jesus Chris, Calvin!" gasped the visiting Marty. "I haven't even thought of that. This is something that's never crossed my mind. I wonder if I might have to explain all of this to my parents, one of these days. How might they take to finding out that Calvin Klein was none other than myself? My own mother actually made passes at me."

"That couldn't be helped," the local Marty was quick to remind his inter-dimensional counterpart, as followed his twin up the tree. "All things considered, though, it quite may be a good idea to not tell your parents, unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Well, do you realize how surreal the whole thing seems to me?" Calvin asked. "All of my life, I have heard stories about how Calvin Klein was real responsible for bringing our parents together. That was what I've heard during my entire life - then, after you came back from 1955, I find out that Calvin Klein was really you. It was freaky."

"I guess this would freak my parents out even more," commented the visiting Marty, as he grabbed a branch to sit down on. Just then, Calvin and the two Martys all were all look staring into each other's eyes - as they were suddenly mesmorized.

After some time, the local Marty began to untie his counterpart's shoes. As his counterpart stared at him with an expression of horror, Calvin could read what his twin was thinking - as he began to help his twin tear the shoes and socks of from the visiting Marty. A big smile spread across the local Marty's face.

"Oh, no!" the visiting Marty cried out, horrified. "What are you going to do to me?"

Calvin said nothing, as he started to use some rope to tie the visiting Marty's hands to the branches. The local Marty then tied his counterpart's torso to this branch that he was leaning up against. The local Marty and Calvin just started to tie each of the visitor's ankles to the branches. The local Marty felt so elated, after the counterpart was so secure, that he couldn't even escape. This was going to be so much fun.

"Are you ready, Marty?" Calvin asked, smirking. "I really do want to get you, too!"

Calvin suddenly turned to his twin to hand him a make-up brushes. The local Marty was smiling sadistically, as he started to run that brush up and down the sole of his counterpart's right foot - which had caused that visiting Marty to suddenly burst out into helpless laughter. The local Marty enjoyed watching his counterpart laugh very hard. With malicious glee, he ran the brush into the arch - where it was so ticklish.

"We'll have to do this to you next," Calvin told his twin. "How would you like that?"

The local Marty was somewhat horrified. However, truth to be told, he did also enjoy being tickled on the soles of his feet. He did enjoy the endorphin high that he always get from being tickled, and it was a favourite passtime between him and Jennifer.

"Yeah, okay, I guess," the local Marty replied. "However, you then have to agree to let us tickle your feet. This would only be fair, you know. We all then get a turn."

Calvin was silent for a minute, then he said, "All right! I guess it's only fair. Besides, I really shouldn't give out to others what I myself can't take. I suppose we would do about five minutes each. You go next, though - is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," the local Marty replied. "This means that, when it's finally your turn, we are really going to give it to you good. Are you sure you're prepared?"

"Yeah, I can take it," Calvin replied, smiling. He glanced at his watch, and said, "It has been about five minutes, now. That means it wiould now be your turn."

The local Marty swallowed deeply, as he and his twin started to untie the visitor. Just then, the local Marty found himself being tied up - and he really felt nervous. He was extremely ticklish on the soles of his feet - and it was only recently, that he would allow Jennifer to tickle him there. He took in a sigh, as he began to brace himself.

The local Marty started to laugh helplessly, as both of his twins ran their fingers up and down the soles of his feet. The sensation was unbearable, but it also released endorphins into his system. After what seemed like a real long time, he was finally released from the restraints that he was in. It was now Calvin's turn to be tickled.

"All right," Calvin said, sighing, as the Martys began to tie him up, "I guess the two of you are going to get me good. Well, I guess I'd better just grin and bear it."

"Admit it, Calvin," the local Marty teased his twin, "you love being tickled there! You don't have to be afraid to admit it. You really love the endorphins that you get."

"Yeah, all right," Calvin replied, quietly, "I guess the two of you finally got me."

The Martys really smiled at each other, as each began to tickle the soles of Calvin's feet. The local Marty stared right into his twin's slate-blue eyes, as Calvin started to burst out into helpless laughter. The local Marty just ran his fingers into the arches.

After about five minutes, the Martys decided to relent - as they released Calvin from the restraints. Calvin was panting wildly, from being tickled so much.

"I have to admit," Calvin finally admitted, "this was pretty fun. You know, this is such great weather that we're having. I must say that it has been so great getting to meet another Marty. You know, I really wonder if I have any inter-dimensional twins."

"Well, I did visit an alternate reality last year," the visiting Marty explained, "where I also had an identical twin. That was also the universe where I was my own father."

"Wait a minute!" the local Marty gasped, stunned. "How could it be possible for you to be your own father? Did Doc manage to find some way to scientically clone you?"

"Cloning!" gasped Calvin. "Now that would be a very interesting concept. You know, I wonder if clones could actually retain the memories of the original. I understand that, while it would seem to be a rather popular concept in science fiction - many scientists seem to not believe that to not be the case. It's something to think about, though."

"Actually, that's not quite what happened," the visiting Marty replied. "Apparently, my other self got amnesia and was stuck in 1955. He eventually ended up marrying what would've been my mother. Together, this two actually had Dave and Linda - and then my _other_ other self was born to them, and he also happened to have a twin."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" breathed the local Marty, as he tried to digest what his visiting counterpart had said. "So, anyway, did the twin also end up being named Calvin?"

"Actually, no," replied the visiting Marty. "My other self that was stuck in 1955 ended up assuming that identity of Calvin Klein, so my _other_ other self's twin had that name of Arthur William Klein - and his nickname actually ended up being Artie."

"You know," Calvin said, smiling, "that was actually the name I assumed, during that brief trip that we took back to the 1960s. We pretty much took the brief trip to prove to Jennifer that Doc's time machine did work, when Jennifer was angry with my twin, shortly after we returned from that trip to 1955 to take the almanac away from Biff."

"That was such a devastating time for me," the local Marty added. "I know that Doc did not want us telling so many people about the time machine, so I was real afraid to tell Jennifer why I was a little distracted. As a result, she broke up with me."

"I guess it's a good thing that Jennifer was dragged along for the ride," the visiting Marty commented. "Actually, when we left her on her porch - he rather hoped that she would wake up, thinking the whole thing was a dream. However, I sure let slip that we actually were in the future - and she brought a fax sheet back with her."

"Anyway," the local Marty asked, as he turned to his inter-dimensional counterpart, "do you think that we might ever see you again? I think it was really great that you to come here for a little visit. I have to say that I really will miss you a lot."

"I see no reason why we can't arrange to return," the visiting Marty said, smiling. "I do find it very fascinating to get a chance to really meet other versions of myself."

"Anyway," Calvin added, "we were talking about clones before. I suppose meeting inter-dimensional versions of ourselves is very much about the closest that we will ever come to having the clones that are popular in science fiction, you know."

The two Martys glanced from Calvin to each other, as they began to laugh. It was funny to think that this was one way of being about to actually meet another you.

"It's very funny to think of us as being clones," the local Marty commented. "I mean, we are both natural born in our own dimensions. This is such a strange concept."

"You know what's an even stranger concept, though?" Calvin pointed out. "There are no other alternate realities that I know of where I exist. It's just feels rather weird."

"I'm sure there may be a few others out there," the visiting Marty said, he began to hug Calvin. "Anyway, it's maybe a sign of just how unique you really are."

"Gee, now that you put it that way," Calvin replied, "I guess I can't argue with that!"

The the Martys began to hug, the local Marty realized how funny it actually felt to be hugging another version of himself. In away, however, it maybe wasn't too different from hugging his twin brother. After all, they did have different experiences.

"Oops!" gasped the visiting Marty, after some time. "I see Doc down there! I guess this means that he is ready for us to visit another reality. Well, I am certain that Doc might let me come back here to visit. It will be really nice to be able to see the two of you again."

"Let's all have one last group hug!" announced the local Marty, as he threw his arms around his inter-dimensional counterpart and his identical twin brother.

The local Marty put his arm around his twin brother , as the two of them watched the visiting Marty walk towards the DeLorean that the visiting Doc was inside of. The two of them watched, while the DeLorean picked up speed - and then it finally broke that barrier. The local Marty blinked back tears, as he realized the other Marty was gone.


	2. Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note: This is sort of a missing scene from The Way We Could've Been - where the Marty of the Trilogy Universe ****really ****become acquainted with both of his counterparts from the Almanac Universe.**

_November 27, 1986  
11:00 PM PST  
Almanac Universe_

The local Marty smiled, as flopped down on a bean bag with his two counterparts. It felt surreal to consider that he was actually with two counterparts of himself. One of them was the version of himself who grew up in the Biffhorrific Universe, where Biff was his stepfather - and he actually spent most of his life in Switzerland. The other one was the version of himself who had returned to 1955 to retrieve the sports almanac from Biff, while the Biffhorrific version of himself had never shown up.

"I must say, this has been a very interesting experience," commented the visiting Marty. "Anyway, it's so interesting to finally be able to meet my counterpart from the Biffhorrific reality. I can imagine that it's been a very hard life for you, Calvin."

"Well, I was in boarding schools for most of my life," Calvin explained, sighing, "so I didn't have to put up with Biff's abuse too often. Still, it was very sad to see how my brother turned into a drunken bum - and my sister ended up becoming a hooker. As for my poor mom... Well, that's the only reason why I even bothered to come home over the holidays. I felt that it was sad, how Biff actually ruined my mother's life."

"It makes the problems that I had in the original timeline seem real minor," the local Marty added, feeling very ashamed of the attitude he had of his family in the original timeline. "Anyway, it's very nice to have a twin - but I sometimes really feel that I'm a little responsible for the creation of the timeline that my twin came from."

"You and me both," the visiting Marty added, nodding. "You know, when Doc and I kept hopping through various dimensions, I kept worrying that I might end up back in the Biffhorrific reality. I'm so glad to know that my counterpart now has a happy life."

"Do you want to listen to Huey Lewis and The Rebels?" the local Marty asked, as he stood up. "They are a little different from Huey Lewis and The News, but I really do enjoy the music. Arena rock was pretty well non-existent in the other world."

"I'm a little curious to hear what Huey Lewis and The Rebels sound like," the visiting Marty replied, after a brief pause. "Jennifer did get to hear what the band sounded like, when Doc and I left her in that world. I've always felt so bad about it. She ended up doing LSD, because she was so confused and gave up carrying about her life."

"Yeah, me, too," the local Marty replied, as he popped a cassette from Huey Lewis and The Rebels into the boombox. He still couldn't believe that he let Doc convince him to leave Jennifer replied. It was nice that she turned out all right, though.

"I'm sometimes still real leary around Biff," Calvin commented, after some time. "I mean, he waxes cars for our family, now - but he's really still the same person who killed my father, and made my mother marry him. So, yeah, I'm still tend to be real leary around him."

"I have the perfect way to loosen you up," the local Marty said, with a mischievious smile. He reached out to grab Calvin's right foot, and he turned to the visiting Marty and said, "Let's go tickle his feet for a little while, shall we?"

"That's a great idea!" the visiting Marty gushed, as he reached for Calvin's other foot. "I think the laughter will sure release some endorphins into his system."

"Oh, no, please dont!" protested Calvin, as the Martys held each leg in the air - and they began running their fingers up and down the soles of his feet. The local Marty smiled, as Calvin burst out laughing helplessly. He was really enjoying this.

"Let's go get the arches," suggested the visiting Marty. As the Martys began to attack the arches, he added, "Did Ms. Coleman tickle the soles of your feet for two hours a little earlier this years? Needles then tickled my feet about a month later."

"Yeah, both events happened," the local Marty replied. "I still remember how anxious the anticipation of the event was. It really was two hours of unbearable torment."

After about five minutes, the Martys finally decided to relent. Calvin was breathing heavily, as he was a little short of breath. He stood up and pushed the visiting Marty to the ground. The local Marty and Calvin did the same thing to him.

While the local Marty really enjoyed tickling his two counterparts mercilessly, he was a little apprehensive of the thought that his turn would be next. He smiled, as he saw just how the visiting Marty was struggling. He couldn't even reach up to stop the local Marty and Calvin from tormenting those soles. He was completely helpless.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" the local Marty teased, as he indulged in tickling the arches of the feet. He knew that the visiting Marty desperately wished that he would stop. "You must really be suffering, huh? Oh, you poor thing!"

"I am having so much fun," Calvin replied. "I love making him laugh! It's really just like the way that you laugh, when I tickle the soles of your feet! His laughter sure is so captivating, it's really hard to take any pity on him. Know what I mean?"

"Well, you laugh the same way, too, Cal," the local Marty reminded his twin. "I guess the fact that we are all essentually the same person really helps. I remember how I wouldn't even let Jennifer tickle my feet. It's just so unbearable there."

After the five minutes were over - the local Marty, somewhat reluctantly, stopped. As soon as the visiting Marty stood up, the local Marty then felt himself being pushed towards the ground. He was so nervous with anticipation. Just then, his legs were being lifted up by Calvin and the visiting Marty. The local Marty then squeezed his eyes shut.

As soon as the fingers were touching the soles of his feet, the local Marty burst out laughing helplessly. He tried his best to pull his feet away - but, unfortunately, both of his counterparts were quite relentless. After the fingers went into the arches, he was giggling hard. He had to admit that he loved it and hated it at the same time.

"That's right," teased the visiting Marty, "just keep right on laughing. You know you are really enjoying this. Anyway, we're just repaying you what you did to us!"

"So what are you going to about it, huh?" taunted Calvin. "I'll tell you what you'll do about it! You will laugh and laugh and laugh. I mean, that's all you really can do!"

The local Marty felt himself going insane from the extreme tickling sensation. It also really felt surreal to think that he was actually being tickled by two other versions of himself! It felt so strange to think that he tickled and was being tickled by himself!

As soon as his counterparts finally stopped tickling his feet - the local Marty was panting, from laughing so much. He felt so grateful about it not being two hours, this time!

"Well, look at the time," Calvin pointed out. "It's almost midnight! I actually think we should be getting to bed, soon. Well, I suppose I could get us some ice cream - and it looks like we do have an extra pair of fleece pajamas for our guest."

"So, are we all going to sleep together?" asked the visiting Marty. "It's just great that I got to meet the two of you, and I'm so happy that the Biffhorrific version of myself is doing okay. I'm sure it's been a very rough life for you. I was so sad when I found out what happened to the Biffhorrific version of my mother. She looked awful."

"You know," the local Marty said, to his visiting counterpart, "it's sure amazing that our lives were essentually the same, in both timelines, before the fateful night that Doc had unveiled the time machine to us. Calvin's life was very different, though."

"Yeah, our father even took us to Oak Ridge Lodge in the summer of '72," explained Calvin, "even though my counterpart had to wait until 1973 to take the trip. I had an amazing experience where my father came to me in a dream - and he suggested to me that I should suggest that my father take us out to that trip this summer."

"Oh, yeah, I remember going to Oak Ridge Lodge," replied the visiting Marty. "Our family didn't go on the trip until I was five. Maybe I could suggest that trip for next year. Next summer, we actually turn nineteen. I feel so anxious by that thought."

"Calvin feels the same way," the local Marty said, nodding. "Say, I was wondering a little something. You said Doc married Clara, and then he actually spent eight years in the Old West? You also said that Jules and Verne were seven and five, by the time the family decided to move back to 1985? He did he manage to do that, exactly."

"Acrually, Doc was in the Old West for closer to nine years," corrected the visiting Marty. "He was in the Old West for eight months before I showed. Gee, I still can't believe Doc got quite mad at me, when I mentioned that I wish he gave me more time to rest. I mean, he still could've met Clara, under other circumstances."

"Yeah, our Doc did," the local Marty replied, quietly. "While Chris is engaged to her great-great-grandaunt, Jessica Hoffman. Anyway, I really was wondering how Doc managed to handle the, uh, legal stuff of suddenly having a wife and kids?"

"Oh, well, he enlisted the help of Sabrina Palmer," the visiting Marty explained. "With a litle bit of magic, she was able to alter history from September 4 of 1977. So it is a little like I have three major timelines that I have childhood memories from."

"Oh, yeah, you can count on good old Sabrina Palmer," Calvin said, smiling. "I mean, if it really wasn't for her, we would probably still be stuck in that horrible world where Biff is my stepfather - and I wouldn't have a real family. It required plenty of magick of magick from her, and it certainly wasn't easy. So, do you think you'll come back?"

"I sure don't see why not," the visiting Marty replied, warmly. "Although, the two of you can visit our world sometime. You guys have the destination locator, too. I can hardly wait to go back home, tomorrow. In the meantime, it's rather great - meeting the two of you. I sometimes wish I did have a twin. The two of you must be close!"

"Oh, yeah, we sure are," the local Marty gushed. "It's just nice meeting the version of myself that the trilogy was centred around. Although, I guess hearing about how you were the subject of a fictional movie trilogy could have freaked you out a bit. I mean, when Amanda told us where she came from - we were certainly in shock!"

"I already found out from the time I entered the Family Ties Universe," the visiting Marty explained. "Although, I didn't know that the movie would have two sequels."

"Well, anyway," Calvin replied, "why don't I go get everyone some ice cream - then we should probably hit the sack. I think it would just be nice to sleep with two of my interdimensional counterparts. Marty and I do have a rather unique relationship."

"Well, at least Jennifer is not wanting to sleep with the two of you," the visiting Marty replied. "I still remember this day that I was stuck one week in the future, and there were two of me. It wasn't too bad really, but it just felt like a weird experience."

"You were both still you," the local Marty pointed out. "I really don't think that future and past versions of you really are the same as alternate versions of you. We might essentually be the same person - but we still have different lives that shape who we are. I would hate to think that I may end up being a jerk in some of the reality."

"Hey, don't worry," the visiting Marty said, softly - while Calvin headed towards the kitchen. "You weren't a jerk in any of the realities that we've visited."

The local Marty smiled, as he was quite relieved to hear that. He life sure wasn't the same, since the day Doc had unveiled the time machine. He and Calvin have grown real close, and it was only fitting for the two of them to spend a night with the Marty that was shown in the trilogy. This would sure end up being a night to remember.


End file.
